Problem: A prism has 15 edges. How many faces does the prism have?
If a prism has 2 bases and $L$ lateral faces, then each base is an $L$-gon, so the two bases collectively have $2L$ edges.  Also, there are $L$ edges connecting corresponding vertices of the two bases, for a total of $3L$ edges.  Solving $3L=15$, we find that the prism has 5 lateral faces and hence $5+2=\boxed{7}$ faces in total.